The Army of Robots
The Army of Robots is the 23rd episode of season 5 and the 118th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins on afternoon where Lyoko-Warriors are talking. and comes with the news, and then appear and . These two have a photo of Ulrich and Yumi embracing in " ", when Odd was in Yumi's body. Nicolas and Herb say they found that picture in the room and they blackmail Ulrich and Yumi if they give an explanation of the current behavior of Sissi, will "disappear" the picture, but if they don't tell the truth, Nicolas and Herb give that picture to Milly and Tamiya and the photo will appear on the cover of Kadic News. Ulrich and Yumi say Jeremy that he must rematerialize the real Sissi now. Jeremy says he cannot work miracles and he isn't a robot, but he's working on it. Aelita says they do everything they can. Yumi says he will take revenge for not having destroyed Odd that picture when it was due. Odd said he could not predict that would happen, and the Sissi had the photo. Yumi said as Sissi is now a clone, Odd could have entered in her room and stealing that picture. Aelita ends the discussion, and say Yumi that she must calm and go home. At night, X.A.N.A. reactivates the robot's army of Siberia and sent it to France to try to destroy . The next day, Jeremy is awakened by the noise of his laptop. Then he discovers that X.A.N.A. has activated an army of robots in the supercomputer of Siberia, and he calls on others. Yumi says that fighting against X.A.N.A. will unload their rage, so she will go. Odd says he won't go, and try to convince Nicolas and Herb with Sissi's clone to destroy the photo and forget the threat. At the factory, Jeremy virtualizes Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich in Sector 5. There they go with the Skid to Xanadu. In the first sector of Xanadu, Aelita discovers that there are a tower which it isn't activated by X.A.N.A. Aelita connects the Skid in that tower and Jeremy gets protection for X.A.N.A. cannot take control of the tower. Then Jeremy does the with Aelita and Yumi to Siberia. Ulrich stays watching the Skid. Yumi and Aelita go to Siberia, and see the robots. Both Lyoko-Warriors start attacking the robots, but X.A.N.A. has created thousands of robots. Jeremy discovers that to deactivate all the robots have to disable the "robot head" but they have to find this robot. In Kadic, Odd and Sissi's clone come into the room of Nicholas and Herb and Odd says Sissi: "Now say what I said". Sissi's clone tells Nicolas and Herb with robotic voice that they must give ger the picture, but Herb says Sissi that Odd has done something with her mind, and she's no longer their leader. And they say that if they don't leave your room, they will post the photo on Internet. Odd tells Sissi that they couldn't do anything, and Sissi says stupid comments that they have actually done something, they have been expelled of the room of Nicolas and Herb. In Xanadu, X.A.N.A.-Sissi appears to attack the Skid with flying s. In Siberia, the situation is getting worse, and Aelita and Yumi have lost almost all points. Jeremy discovers the "robot head", but Yumi is devirtualized. Ulrich goes to fight X.A.N.A.-Sissi, but he's also devirtualized. When everything seems finished, Aelita launches an energy field, and is devirtualized by a robot that was behind her. But that energy field destroys the robot head, and the robots are deactivated. Aelita wakes up in the Skid, and Jeremy says they have to go out of Xanadu. Tarantulas shoot at Skid, but Aelita and Yumi go to the Digital Sea with Skid, back to Lyoko. Mission accomplished. In Kadic, Odd calls Jeremy saying he couldn't do anything, but Jeremy has an idea, and activates a second tower with green halo in Sector 5. In Kadic, Mr. Delmas appears in the room of Nicholas and Herb, and explains that Odd, Ulrich and Yumi have spoken to him about the blackmail, and says that if they don't destroy the photo and forget all, they will be expelled from Kadic. Nicolas and Herb give the photo to Mr. Delmas. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Mr. Delmas go to Jeremy's room, and in the Factory Jeremy plays a key… and Mr. Delmas disappears. He was another polymorphic clone, and Jeremy has used a tower to fool Nicolas and Herb. It seems that for now are safe, but if they don't materialize Sissi soon, the whole school will suspect, even the real principal. In the end, Yumi forgives Odd blame for what they did Nicolas and Herb. Gallery Episode118.jpg|The army of robots at the base of Siberia. Photoulrichyumi.jpg|Photo of Ulrich and Odd in Yumi's body. ca:Ľexèrcit de robots es:Ejército de robots fr:L'armée de robots it:Esercito di robot pt:Exército de robôs Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes